


Will you look at that

by troubleseeker



Series: Work buddies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Vibrators, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, dildo, hands free, in front of a window, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 28 - Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore |HumiliationDean Smith is in dire need of a vacation, and of course he takes both his boyfriends along ... to Vegas! Castiel was held up for a couple dys due to work issues, and Dean has a special gift waiting for him to make up for the lost road trip. It only takes some theatre glasses to spot.





	Will you look at that

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, the Sandover work buddies who happen to all live together are back for more kinky shenanigans!

Looking away from the window and its impressive view, Dean sipped his drink slowly. Casual. Collected. Really taking his time. 

He stretched his shoulders, played with the condensation on the glass. A small plate of snacks at his fingertips, private table, candle, live smooth jazz band tastefully quiet. This was exactly what he’d needed.

Most of his - mostly mandatory - vacations were spent at home, catching up on the chores his overworked ass had ignored till then. But now that he’d gotten  _ out  _ of the house, he had to savour it. 

Sam had tried to talk him into going to Hawaii, but no way was Dean getting on a plane for over eight hours. Not even the promise of shots on a beautiful beach. No. He wanted a quick getaway with a lot of fun. No stress. No fear.

The long drive over to Vegas had been a ton of fun by itself. He’d even talked Sam into staying in a motel (the best one he could find) in between their more luxurious stops just to be able to regale childhood stories at the kid. That and he’d always wanted to get a blown next to a pool and no way were they getting away with that in a real hotel.

But now that they were here - right smack bang on the strip - Dean fucking Smith was not taking anything less than the best. He wanted good beds, and even better baths. And the breakfasts! God the breakfasts! No matter how high up the corporate ladder he hopped, Dean never said no to a buffet.

And when he spent cash, the hotel was willing to spend cash on him too.

Need a specific seat in a specific restaurant? Done. 

“Castiel! You made it!”

Cas looked fetching as always as he slid into the chair opposite of Dean. 

“Of course. I had some vacation time saved up. An old fashioned, please.”

The waitress smiled, walking away again before ever reaching their table and Cas unbuttoned his jacket. 

Dean squeezed his hand in welcome. He’d been sad when Cas had said he needed to stay behind while they went on their little road trip. Head of HR and all, he couldn’t just slip away without good reason, and he’d already scheduled a meeting or two that he didn’t want to reschedule. Luckily Cas didn’t mind flying at all. 

Cas stared at the single drink on the table, and Dean wanted to press his finger into the little dent that formed when he frowned.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Castie’s frown stayed put, but his eyes swiveled from the table to stare straight into Dean’s. It took all of Dean’s patience to not ruin the surprise. Because he was pleased with himself. Very, very pleased. Dean nudged the theatre glasses across the table. 

Cas’s frow deepened, but he placed the delicate binoculars against his face to look out he window. Dean’s tongue slid along his teeth, waiting to see if cas would spot it on his own. After a second or two, he spoke up again; hands under his chin and leaning forward eagerly.

“Fourth floor.”

Cas changed the angle, looking lower down.

“Seven windows from the right.”

It was easy to spot him once you knew what you were looking for, but even with the instructions it took cas a while to find their boyfriend.

“Oh. My. God. You didn’t!”

Dean threw back the last of his own cocktail, waving at the bartender to order another one before turning back to Cas’s stunned face.

“Oh I did.” He licked his lips, too excited to hold back his emotions now that Cas knew what was up. “Whatcha think?”

Castiel gaped at him, looking out the window again instead of answering.

“I rented the room just for this.”

Cas was glued to the window, only belatedly turning away when their drinks arrived.

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, cheeks red and Dean was pretty sure his dick was getting hard too, as the waitress walked towards another table. “How long has he been there?”

Dean leaned back, fingers steepled like a bond villain. “An hour, I think.” He checked his watch. “An hour and three minutes.”

Castiel choked, and Dean decided he might as well fan the flames.

“And you can see him from the street, I checked.”

Cas stared at Dean like he was a God, and he drank in the attention. There was nothing better than your plans coming to fruition. Business  _ or _ pleasure.

“People can see,” Cas gestured at the window with the copper glasses. “That?”

Dean hummed, stealing the theatre glasses from Cas to check in on their boy. Aaah, there he was. 

Sam.

Perfect.

Beautiful.

Sam.

Plastered against the window of a pretty cheap hotel room; naked as he day he was born. 

Naked and leaking onto the glass as a compact but very efficient machine pumped a thick dildo in and out of his slutty hole. 

There was more of a mess on the glass than before.

“I think he came.”

Cas wrestled the glasses from him to check it out for himself. 

“Holy shit, Dean. And anyone who looks up can see him?”

Dean nodded, puffing out his chest. 

“It’s not as good a view as from in here, but yeah.”

Cas swore again. “Wait. You tied him up and left him? I get that you’re checking in, and it’s hot, but.”

Dean waved Cas’s concerns away.

“Oh. No, no, no, no. the rope’s there to help him keep his arms up, but they’re loose. He can slide his hands out of he wants.”

Cas nodded, adjusting himself one-handedly as he looked.

“He agreed to this?” Dean hummed. “What did you have to offer him? Cause damn, it’s a lot to take in.”

Dean laughed, taking a leisurely sip of his fresh drink. 

“I might have put the idea in his head when I asked him to suck me off by a pool, but this one was mostly his idea man.”

“You had him suck you off by a pool?” Cas hissed, eyes flitting between Dean, the window, and the rest of the bar. Not that anyone could hear them, the place was designed to put plenty of pace between guests, so as long as they weren’t shouting no one would hear. Dean shrugged.

“Always been a fantasy of mine, and there was no one else there, Cas. I checked. He was into it.”

Cas looked positively scandalized.

“Really? The kid begs us to fuck him across our desks on near daily basis and you’re surprised he has an exhibitionist streak?”

Cas’s eyebrows did a thing, and Dean laughed again. Mock affronted, Castiel leaned closer to the window. Dean saw his hand stray towards his crotch again.

“You seem to have it too.”

He’d never seen Castiel’s hand slap down on a table quite that fast before. Pink was a great colour for Cas’s cheeks. But the other man did not turn away from their struggling boy. Dean didn’t feel left out. He’d been staring at Sam for the past hour. First from the street level, actually pointing his boy out to a couple of people just for the fun of it. 

It wasn’t too clear, the angle was all wrong and you needed some imagination to see what was happening, so Dean didn’t worry about whatever pictures might come out of this. Sam wanted to be put on display, well he’d be on display. Dean didn’t have to imagine what sounds Sam might have been making. He’d only just walked out of the room, he  _ knew _ that Sam was whimpering. 

Hands hanging limp in their soft silk restraints, forehead already leaning against the window as he took the machine’s steady pace, and singing like a goddamn bird when dean told him the rules.

“Anyway, Sam asked if I would mind putting him on display sometime and I thought this might be the perfect opportunity.”

Cas nodded, bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. Probably imagining the things he’d do to Sam when they’d finished eating.

“I thought about giving him an earpiece. Tell him what to do that way, but with the machine set up like that he can’t do much more than take it. So I didn’t bother.”

Cas nodded, ears now pink too as he stared out of the window; drink forgotten on the table. He didn’t notice Dean reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Would have been nice to see him react though. He does love it when we tell him what we’re planning to do to him.”

And there was his golden queue, Dean slid the sleek plastic box he’d pulled out across the table.

“Cas?”

Dean grinned when Cas just grumbled.

“C’mon man. Is it going to be like this during the whole dinner? I’m gonna start feeling jealous. I need attention too.”

Rolling his eyes, and sighing with annoyance, Cas put the binoculars down. Dean tapped the table, to draw the other man’s attention to it. 

“Did I mention the dildo can vibrate?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... glory holes and sleepy sex! Still sweet and fully consensual! (go me, no more darkness .. maybe)


End file.
